In all sports and in particular the various football codes coaches and players need statistical data and information related to patterns of play in order to identify aspects of their own teams game and also aspects of their opponent teams games. The spectators particularly those viewing television broadcasts find the addition of such information informative and useful in enhancing their viewing experience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,700 discloses a camera and sensor based system for adding graphics and enhancing video images of a sporting event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,060 discloses a method for improving the presentation of an American football game by adding a line to a video image indicating the first down position of the play. Field of view sensors are used in conjunction with cameras. This has been regarded as a useful addition to TV broadcasts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,744,403 and 8,077,981 disclose a method of presenting motor racing video broadcasts which include collecting GPS data conducting statistical analysis and adding a graphic to a video image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,342 discloses a method of inserting perspective correct content into an image sequence.
U.S. patent publication No. 2011/0013836 discloses a method of image analysis to assist in game strategy analysis of ice hockey games.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,254 discloses a system of collecting statistics by using a data logger on each player to transmit data to remote terminal for review by coaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,051 discloses a method of collecting game statistics using RF technology and a. base station to track players and enhance information to coaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,612 discloses a system using video camera clusters and a ball tracking technology for use with football games.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,477,046 discloses a system for collecting sports data using, sensors on participants and in the ball and using the information for analysis and camera positioning.
In spite of these developments there is still a need to provide additional analytical information and graphical displays for use by coaches and broadcasters.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improvement in the analysis and graphical presentation of American Football and the rugby codes.